Frank Ferguson
Frank Ferguson was a CIA agent and Vietnam veteran who died in 1973, Treadstone. History Ferguson fought in Vietnam with John Randolph Bentley prior to joining the CIA together, where they became partners. Ferguson and Bentley were both deployed to Krakow, Poland, to gather intelligence on the Cicada program run by former Nazi scientist Gustav Meisner. They learned that the KGB had developed a method to strip away a person's identity and refashion them into a loyal sleeper agent, a human weapon. The pair received orders to kill Meisner and secure his research, but their attempt failed and left them fleeing for their lives. Pursued by KGB soldiers with attack dogs, Bentley wanted to ensure that they were able to report what they learned to the CIA, so he left Ferguson behind and drew their pursuers away, firing at them to make them give chase. In the confusion, Ferguson fled down a side street and made it back to the CIA safely, assuming that Bentley ended up dead. Treadstone The Cicada Protocol Nine months later, Ferguson overheard a call from Bentley requesting an evacuation from a safe house in East Berlin. The Kwon Conspiracy Ferguson welcomed Bentley back to the CIA, and although Bentley thought he was only missing a week, Ferguson confirmed that he was gone for nine months. This helped Bentley to realize that there were gaps in his memory, and when he realized he couldn't report everything he needed to for the CIA, Ferguson assured him that the station chief only wanted to know what he did remember, and that he'd be right outside the meeting room. The meeting quickly devolved into Bentley holding the chief and several other CIA agents at gunpoint, and when Ferguson entered Bentley took him hostage to help him escape the station. After incapacitating two CIA agents in an elevator, Ferguson worried that they'd finger Ferguson as helping Bentley, so Bentley knocked Ferguson out cold to clear him of suspicion. The Berlin Proposal Afterward, Dennis Kohler grilled Ferguson on everything he knew about Bentley in order to help capture him. Bentley himself later called Ferguson for help, and Ferguson claimed to have told Kohler "as little as possible". The two set up a meeting together to help prove Bentley's innocence. Behind Bentley’s back however, Ferguson reported to Kohler immediately and brought him along to the meeting in secret. to Kohler]] In the meeting, Ferguson quizzed Bentley on his actions in KGB captivity. He brought up the files of CIA agents Dan Ellender, Kurt Jenkins, and Kay Newman, all of whom were found dead shortly the same day that Bentley escaped the KGB. Bentley assured Ferguson that he wasn’t in control of his thoughts and "thought it was a dream", but Ferguson pressed Bentley until he admitted to having killed the three agents. At that point Ferguson revealed Kohler's presence, who held Bentley at gunpoint. Kohler claimed that he couldn’t take Bentley in alive and prepared to shoot him, but then suddenly turned and shot Ferguson instead, killing him. Kohler then doctored the records to show that Bentley was killed during a mugging, with suspected KGB involvement. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:CIA members Category:Characters in Treadstone